Z Pamiętnika Woźnej
by joreth
Summary: Spojrzenie na Konohę okiem cywila. Młoda dziewczyna będąca woźną w Akademii i jej pamiętnik. To z niego dowiemy się, jak to jest być cywilem w wiosce shinobi. Kanon nieco zmieniony- nie było masakry, Minato żyje. Jeżeli jesteście ciekawi kogo po drodze życia spotka Shizuka zapraszam do lektury


„ _**Z pamiętnika woźnej"**_

 **Dzień pierwszy:**

Mój terapeuta twierdzi, że powinnam zacząć pisać pamiętnik. Pomoże mi to uporać się z, jak to on ujął, problemami natury psychologicznej. Chodzi mu pewnie o to, że moja komunikacja z innymi kuleje. W sumie to nie tyle kuleje, co jej praktycznie nie ma. Jestem podobno zamknięta w sobie do granic możliwości, a rozmowa z nieznajomymi napawa mnie irracjonalnym lękiem, więc takie pisanie ma mi pomóc w przełamaniu się w kontaktach z ludźmi. Gdy nie znam rozmówcy za dobrze, nie jestem w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, zaczynam bełkotać by na koniec czmychnąć. Psycholog upatruje przyczyn tego stanu rzeczy w mojej przeszłości. Stres pourazowy czy coś. Nie wiem dokładnie o co mu chodzi. Jaki stres? Ja tylko nic nie pamiętam. Znaleziono mnie ciężko ranną w resztkach obozu dla uchodźców, tuż po ataku Kyubiego na wioskę. Ajjjj. Nie będę tak gmatwać, spróbuję wszystko jakoś uporządkować i opisać jakoś w miarę porządnie.  
Może na początku się przedstawię. Shizuka Ueda. Imię nadały mi pielęgniarki w szpitalu. Podobno gdy się obudziłam byłam bardzo cicha, mimo odniesionych ran. Nie płakałam przy zmianie opatrunków czy badaniach, nie wzywałam żadnych członków rodziny. Nic. Cicho i cierpliwie znosiłam wszystko co działo się dookoła mnie. Nazwisko przylgnęło do mnie też w szpitalu. Przez dłuższy czas mówiłam tylko jedno słowo. Podobno gdy spałam, czasem przez sen krzyczałam właśnie Ueda. Lat mam 21, ale nie jestem tego tak do końca pewna. Na tyle wskazuje mój „wiek komórkowy"- kolejny termin usłyszany od lekarzy. Skoro zbudziłam się całkowicie bez pamięci i bez żadnych rzeczy mogących pomóc w mojej identyfikacji, wiek trzeba było określić jakoś inaczej.  
Mieszkam w Konoha. Gdy tylko byłam w stanie wyjść ze szpitala o własnych siłach dostałam obywatelstwo Konohy. Dzięki temu mam prawo mieszkać w murach wioski i jak każdy jej mieszkaniec jestem chroniona przez shinobi. Od początku nie zmieniałam też mieszkania. Mam małą kawalerkę - jeden pokój będący jednocześnie salonem i sypialnią, aneks kuchenny oraz mała łazienka. Ponieważ mieszkam na ostatnim piętrze, więc okna salonu wychodzą na park przy dzielnicy Uchiha, a nie jak w pozostałych mieszkaniach w tym samym pionie na ścianę budynku znajdującego się obok kamienicy.  
Uwielbiałam po pracy siadać na niewielkim tarasie i patrzeć na drzewa w parku. Widok ten zawsze działa na mnie niezwykle kojąco. Z powodu tego, że niedaleko mam komendę konoszańskiej policji, okolica jest dość bezpieczna. Nikt nie chce zadzierać z tym potężnym klanem. Chociaż słyszałam, że kilka lat temu działo się tutaj niemało. W dzielnicy wybuchły jakieś zamieszki czy coś. Podobno klan chciał przejąć władzę w wiosce, ale udało się to opanować. Prowodyrów szybko skazano a reszta klanu żyje teraz spokojnie w zgodzie z resztą osady. Nie wiem czy do końca tak było. Plotkowano tak na ulicach i w Akademii gdzie pracuję. Szkoda, że nie pracuję tam jako nauczyciel tylko woźna. Zawsze bym więcej zarobiła i mogła wykupić mieszkanie, a nie je ciągle wynajmować. To stanowisko jest niestety szczytem moich możliwości. Nie to, że nie chciałam robić niczego innego, bo z chęcią zamieniłam bym szczotkę na cokolwiek. Nie mam jednak wykształcenia ani innych umiejętności, żeby zajmować się poważniejszymi rzeczami, nie wspominając, że nie mam grama chakry, żeby być ninja. Gdybym chociaż pochodziła z jakiegoś dobrego klanu to i bez chakry i umiejętności byłabym ustawiona w życiu. Pozostaje mi codzienne szczotkowanie korytarzy by przyszli obrońcy Kraju Ognia wzrastali w czystości, przynajmniej tej dookoła nich.  
Jak już pisałam wcześniej, odkąd sięgam pamięcią mieszkam w Konoha, ale moja pamięć sięga ledwie kilku lat wstecz. Trafiłam do wioski razem z falą uchodźców tuż po trzeciej wojnie shinobi. Jeszcze zanim przekroczyliśmy bramy wioski okazało się, jakiego mamy pecha. W tamtych czasach, kiedy wielu ludzi szukało schronienia w wiosce, nie pozwalano im od razu przekroczyć jej bram. Ninja musieli sprawdzić, czy nie jesteśmy szpiegami, albo nie stanowimy zagrożenia dla innych i tym podobne. Rozumiem ich całkowicie. Od tego zależało ich bezpieczeństwo w tamtych niespokojnych czasach. Nie wiem jak to dokładnie wszystko było, ale powiedziano mi, że zostałam znaleziona w resztkach obozu przy murach wioski. Nikt nie sprawdzał co się z nami dzieje, bo po zamieszaniu jakie zasiał Kyubi i śmierci starego Kage mieli inne rzeczy do roboty. W obozie pojawili się dopiero kilka dni po ataku. Z naszego obozu ocalała jedynie garstka, a i tak nie wszyscy przeżyli rekonwalescencję w szpitalu. Tym, którzy przetrwali od ręki ofiarowano obywatelstwo. Jestem im wdzięczna za to, że mogę żyć w tej wiosce. Mam dom i nazwisko. Żyję.

Odkładam pióro na bok. Muszę się zbierać do pracy. Mopie nadciągam.

 **Dzień drugi:**

Wczorajszy dzień to katastrofa. KATASTROFA. Mam ochotę krzyczeć na wszystko i wszystkich. Ten niewdzięczny bachor, syn naszego Kage tym razem przegiął, ten bezmózgi idiota zabrał mi wiadro z brudną wodą. Zrobił to, gdy byłam na drugim końcu korytarza. Odwracam się i w jednej chwili widzę, że wiadro tam stoi, a potem mignięcie pomarańczowego dresu i wiadra nie ma. Od razu pobiegłam za chłopakiem, nie chciałam nawet myśleć po co mu ono jest potrzebne. Już prawie go dogoniłam, pod palcami czułam już bluzę blondyna. Udało mi się w końcu złapać rękaw, przez co chłopak się zachwiał, po czym przewrócił. Mogłam jedynie obserwować jak wiadro leci prosto na jednego z nauczycieli. Zamarłam. Stałam tak, trzymając chłopaka za rękaw bluzy i patrząc jak Umino ściąga z głowy wiadro. Był cały przemoczony. Mokra opaska zsunęła mu się z czoła na oko nadając wygląd pirata. Ten spokojny na co dzień człowiek aż cały się z nerwów gotował. Naruto podniósł się z podłogi i teraz stał obok mnie nie próbując uciekać. Śmiał się głośno.  
\- Teraz sensei wygląda jak prawdziwy delfin. - Rechotał w najlepsze.  
Umino zamiast opierdolić bachora, zaczął krzyczeć na mnie, że powinnam lepiej pilnować swoich rzeczy, że ktoś mógł sobie przez to krzywdę zrobić; co ja myślałam zostawiając wiaderko bez nadzoru. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że wiadro nie jest dzieckiem, żeby je ciągle obserwować czy czegoś nie zmaluje. Nie odezwałam się. Zaciskałam tylko mocno szczęki zdenerwowana. Gówniarz nawywijał a ja zbieram za niego opierdol. Ten blond-włosy wrzód na dupie był jego oczkiem w głowie. Kilka razy rozmawiałam z chuninem. Myślałam, że to pomoże mi się przełamać i wydusić z siebie chociaż słowo na obronę, powiedzieć jak było, że to Naruto zabrał wiadro i zaczął z nim uciekać. Ale nie. Stałam jak ten przysłowiowy kołek i przyjmowałam na siebie kolejne wrzaski furiata. Umino był zazwyczaj spokojny. Zwierzę wychodziło z niego tylko wtedy, kiedy jego pupil coś spsocił. A to, że ja oberwałam to tylko dlatego, że nawinęłam się pod rękę a on nie chciał stracić autorytetu. Myślałam, że zachowa się obiektywnie. Nikt nie lubi zbierać za nie swoje przewinienia.  
To nie koniec rewelacji. Gdy już miałam się odezwać - w głowie ułożyłam już stosowne słowa - w Akademi pojawił się jeszcze ktoś. Poczułam jak na moim ramieniu pojawia się czyjaś dłoń. Spojrzałam na nią katem oka i zauważyłam rękawiczkę, jakie często nosili shinobi - granatowa, bez palców i z ochraniaczem na śródręczu.  
\- Iruka, nie stresuj ludzi. - Usłyszałam wesoły głos nieznajomego. - Nie lepiej mówić spokojnie? Zobacz jak dziewczyna się stresuje. Zaraz szczękościsku z nerwów dostanie. - Po tych słowach zalała mnie fala złości. Strąciłam z ramienia dłoń nieznajomego, zabrałam wiaderko i pobiegłam w stronę schodów na piętro. Chciałam jeszcze coś krzyknąć. Nie byłam jednak w stanie podnieść głosu. W głowie oczywiście układałam sobie ironiczne słowa, w jakich mogłabym powiedzieć co myślę o zbieraniu opierdolu za nic.  
Będąc już na piętrze ze złością rzuciłam wiadrem do składziku i trzasnęłam głośno drzwiami. Chociaż tak pokazałam swoją irytację. W ramach protestu nie wytarłam też wody z podłogi. Niech inna woźna się tym zajmie. Nie pracuję w akademii sama. Nie miałam ochoty pojawiać się na tym korytarzu, dopóki oni tam byli, a sądząc z krzyków Iruki troszkę mu zajmie pionizowanie Naruto. Z pracy wyszłam niedługo potem.  
Jak widać, siedząc teraz w domu i pisząc, dalej jestem zdenerwowana... nie, ja jestem wkurwiona. Gdy doczłapałam się już do mieszkania, moje nerwy nieco opadły. Szybko jednak wkurw ogarnął mnie na nowo, kiedy zawartość lodówki zawołała o uzupełnienie. Nie dzisiaj, nie mam sił już nigdzie łazić. Z głodu nie umrę. Dokończę tylko pisać i idę spać. Jutro znowu zaczynam z samego rana. Nie wiem co znowu wymyślą te małe potworki pretendujące do miana shinobi. Muszę być w pełni sił. I koniecznie muszę pilnować wiaderek. Tak. Pilnowanie wiaderek to priorytet.

 **Dzień trzeci:**

Zaraz zbieram się do pracy. Korzystając z okazji, że kawa jeszcze się nie zaparzyła, przybliżę troszkę na czym polega moja praca. Otóż jako woźna mam za zadanie dbać o porządek na terenie całej Akademii Ninja. Poczynając od klas, przez korytarze, na placach ćwiczeń kończąc. Ponieważ akademia jest dość dużą budowlą, sprzątam tylko określoną jej część. Jestem odpowiedzialna za porządek jaki tam panuje. Klasy mogę sprzątać jedynie, kiedy uczniowie przebywają na ćwiczeniach praktycznych na placach treningowych. W ciągu godziny muszę dokładnie wysprzątać całą klasę i korytarz przy niej. Zazwyczaj odbywa się to bez incydentów takich jak wczoraj. Zazwyczaj, ale nie zawsze. Dzieciaki chyba rozumieją, że nie jest sztuką wykiwać kogoś, kto jest bez grama chakry i teoretycznie nie jest się w stanie obronić przed ich psikusami. Może i nie jestem obierana jako ich główny cel, ale przeważnie to ja dostaję rykoszetem, co jest frustrujące.  
Nauczycielami w szkole są głównie chunini. Uczą oni dzieciaki podstaw jutsu, kontroli chakry, historii shinobi i innych przydatnych umiejętności jakie musi posiadać ninja. Dzieciaki w Akademii nie mają innych 'zwykłych' przedmiotów, jak ich rówieśnicy ze szkół cywilnych. Bardzo rzadko zdarza się, że jakiś jounin wykłada w akademii. Dzieje się tak tylko wtedy, kiedy jego stan zdrowia nie pozwala mu brać udziału w misjach poza wioską. Uczniowie uwielbiają takie zajęcia. Stanowią one pewną odmianę. Jounini nigdy nie prowadzą lekcji w 'normalny' sposób. Zazwyczaj przekazują im wiedzę nieco inaczej. Uczą ich tych rzeczy, jakich sami nauczyli się podczas wykonywanych misji, dzieląc się z uczniami swoim doświadczeniem.  
W szkole oprócz mnie, pracują jeszcze dwie woźne. Jedna z nich, Midori, jest podobnie jak ja, uchodźcą wojennym. Jest starsza ode mnie kilka lat a do Konohy przybyła tuż przed atakiem Kyubiego. Tuż po tym, jak zaczęła pracę w Akademii, poznała swojego męża, który był tam nauczycielem. Gdy zaszła w ciążę z pierwszym dzieckiem, odszedł z Akademii, żeby zarabiać lepiej wykonując misje. Drugą woźną jest starsza kobieta, mieszkająca w Konoha od urodzenia. Midori żartowała, że jest tak stara, że pamięta pierwszego Hokage. Było to dość prawdopodobne bo Daishi, jak było na imię starszej woźnej, przyznała, że pracuje w Akademii od początku jej istnienia. Z początku wydawała mi się przyjazna i miła. Życie szybko jednak zweryfikowało jej prawdziwą naturę. Nie lubiła nikogo, kto nie urodził się w wiosce, a nas - mnie oraz Midori traktowała jak zło konieczne. Przy innych była wobec nas miła i sympatyczna, jednak kiedy nikogo nie było w pobliżu pokazywała swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Była strasznie nieprzyjemna, fałszywa. Odkryłyśmy jednak, że zazwyczaj kończy się w jej przypadku na krzykach i dogryzaniu. Najlepiej było ją ignorować, nie zwracając totalnie uwagi na to co mówi. Mi, ignorowanie Daishi wychodziło o tyle lepiej, że byłam na tyle zamknięta w sobie, że nie pyskowałam jej nigdy. Co najwyżej piorunowałam wzrokiem - w każdym razie mam nadzieję, że tak to wyglądało.  
Dobra, to teraz się już zbieram do pracy. Troszkę mi zeszło z pisaniem i jak się nie pośpieszę to się spóźnię.

 **Dzień czwarty:**

Już myślałam, że wczoraj nie wyjdę z pracy. Zbierałam się do domu, w myślach układając listę tygodniowych zakupów, gdy do kanciapy, w której się przebierałam, weszła Daishi.  
\- Woda w sali treningowej numer trzy, wytrzyj to dziewczyno - odezwała się do mnie skrzekliwym głosem.  
\- Ale ja na dzisiaj skończyłam. Niech Midori wytrze podłogę. Kończy dopiero za godzinę.  
\- Ta leniwa krowa już wyszła, więc ty to zrobisz za nią. Ja obiecałam Daisuke, że przypilnuję jego syna. Jest na misji i ktoś odpowiedni musi zająć się moim wnukiem.- Ta stara baba mogłaby cały czas gadać o swoim jedynym synu, który był jouninem. Mężczyzna ten posiadał żonę, znienawidzoną zresztą przez teściową i często przez nią ganioną za bycie niekompetentną synową - Daishi używała dokładnie takich słów. Jej syn miał też dziedzica, jedynaka, którego babcia rozpieszczała do granic przyzwoitości. Według niej ten gówniarz był tak genialny, że cały klan Uchiha mógł mu czyścić buty. - No spiesz się. Im szybciej zaczniesz tym szybciej skończysz. Nie ma tego dużo - dodała jeszcze i wyszła.  
Sala treningowa numer trzy była jednym z większych pomieszczeń, w jakich uczniowie z klas wyższych ćwiczyli swoje jutsu. Czasami zdarzały się małe wypadki, jak zalana podłoga czy kupka ziemi, po nieudolnie wykonanych technikach. Gdy weszłam do tej sali załamałam ręce. Tej wody nie było niewiele - cała cholerna podłoga była mokra. Ktoś musiał się bardzo postarać, żeby zostawić to w takim stanie. Wytarcie tego nie zajmie mi mniej, niż co najmniej godzinę. Zniechęcona poczłapałam do schowka po potrzebne mi rzeczy, i zabrałam się za sprzątanie. Po godzinie klęłam pod nosem na mokrą podłogę, na tego, kto zostawił ją w takim stanie i na wszystko inne, co akurat mnie denerwowało.  
Obiecałam sobie w duchu, że w poniedziałek porozmawiam z Midori poważnie. Nie pierwszy raz zrywała się z pracy przed czasem, żeby później tłumaczyć się jakimiś głupimi wymówkami. Pewnie jej mąż wrócił z misji i chciała się nim nacieszyć. Rozumiałam, że będąc osobą samotną, mogłam czasami wyręczyć kogoś w obowiązkach. Czasami, ale nie ciągle. Wszystkie święta, kiedy ktoś musiał być w szkole to musiałam być ja. Daishi zasłaniała się rodziną, podobnie jak Midori. Było to frustrujące, takie ciągłe wytykanie mi, że jestem samotna. Moja wina, że nie miałam męża ani dzieci, że mieszkałam sama. A ja głupia się na wszystko zgadzałam. Zostać w święta w szkole- nie ma sprawy, Shizuka chętnie będzie sprzątać, kiedy inni się bawią. Pracować ponad ustalone godziny- Shizuka mieszka sama, nie ma nikogo to jej się nudzić chociaż nie będzie. Byłam naiwna i dawałam się bezczelnie wykorzystywać. Jednocześnie nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć „nie". Psychoterapeuta miał mi w tym pomóc. Poukładać wszystko w mojej główce, żebym lepiej radziła sobie w życiu. Może to całe pisanie pamiętnika, pozwoli mi spojrzeć na życie nieco z boku i zobaczyć, jak daję się robić w konia na każdym kroku.  
Sprzątanie podłogi zajęło mi nie jedną czy dwie, a trzy godziny. O tej porze mogłam już zapomnieć o zrobieniu zakupów. Wszystkie markety w wiosce były zamknięte. Wiedząc, że nie miałam w domu nic do jedzenia, postanowiłam zajść do Ichiraku i kupić obiad na wynos. Powinni mieć jeszcze otwarte. Rzadko stołowałam się na mieście, starając się żyć jak najoszczędniej, czasami jednak pozwalałam sobie na małe szaleństwo - częściej z konieczności niż chęci - i jadłam na mieście. Pan Teuchi miał otwarte codziennie do dwudziestej pierwszej, więc miałam niecałe piętnaście minut na dojście do baru. Pośpiesznie wyszłam ze szkoły, machając jeszcze portierowi na dobranoc.  
Do Ichiraku dotarłam dość szybko. Miałam też szczęście, że nie zamknęli. Szybko zamówiłam sobie ramen z ulubionymi dodatkami. Właściciel był tak sympatyczny, że sprzedał mi podwójną porcję w cenie jednej. Wyjaśnił, że nie chce marnować zupy, a zostały mu akurat dwie porcje, a ja jestem taką chudziną, że przyda mi się więcej jeść. Uśmiechnęłam się szczerze słysząc jego słowa. Dzięki temu, miałam obiad jeszcze na jutro. Zapłaciłam i wyszłam z baru razem z nim. Ruszyłam ulicą w stronę mojego mieszkania. Chowałam właśnie portfel do torebki, jednocześnie trzymając siatkę z pojemnikiem z zupą, gdy zza rogu ulicy wyszło trzech shinobi. Szli szybkim krokiem roześmiani, gestykulując zamaszyście. Nie zdążyłam ich wyminąć. Zderzyliśmy się. Mogłam jedynie patrzeć, jak siatka upada na ziemię, a z pojemnika wylewa się moja kolacja. Jęknęłam załamana. Właśnie straciłam jedzenie.  
\- Patrz co zrobiłaś, głupia. Zalałaś mi spodnie kretynko. - Głos chłopaka sprowadził mnie z krainy rozpaczy. Spojrzałam na niego. Jego spodnie rzeczywiście były ubrudzone, jednak nie w jakimś dużym stopniu. Ot, kilka plamek u dołu nogawek. Rozlanie ramen było większą stratą niż to. - Co się tak gapisz?- Powinnaś za to zapłacić. - Jego kompani nie wtrącali się w rozmowę. Shinobi podszedł do mnie, stając bardzo blisko. - Co, języka ci w gębie zabrakło? - Z tak bliska czułam od niego woń alkoholu. Chłopak był pijany, mimo dość młodej godziny. Chciałam się odsunąć, ten jednak złapał mnie mocno za ramię - Nie uciekaj. Przeproś i płać.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedziałam bardzo cicho. Cała ta sytuacja zaczynała mnie stresować.  
\- Nie słyszę.  
\- Prze...prze...praszam. - Z nerwów zaczęłam się jąkać. Mężczyzna pchnął mnie na ścianę.  
\- Co ty taka? Języka w gębie nie masz? - Z nerwów i strachu nie byłam w stanie wydobyć z siebie słowa. Pierwszy raz byłam w takiej sytuacji, że ktoś mi groził. Nieznajomy robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy. W pewnym momencie zobaczyłam jak unosi rękę, pewnie by mnie uderzyć. Cios jednak nie nadszedł. Ktoś zatrzymał jego dłoń.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? - Czyjś bardzo chłodny i stanowczy głos wtrącił się do rozmowy.  
\- Spierdalaj i się nie wtrącaj. - Napastnik odwrócił się w stronę tego, który mu przeszkodził i nagle zamarł. Obok niego stał wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak w charakterystycznym mundurze policji konoha. Tylko głupcy i nie tutejsi z nimi zadzierali. W skład policji wchodzili bowiem tylko i wyłącznie członkowie jednego klanu - Uchiha. Widząc kto się pojawił, kompani pijanego uciekli czym prędzej.  
\- Może trochę grzeczniej. - Nie zdążyłam nawet mrugnąć, a chłopak który mi groził został ode mnie odciągnięty i unieruchomiony. Policjant spojrzał na mnie, jakby oczekując wyjaśnień z mojej strony.  
\- Nic się nie stało, naprawdę - szepnęłam pod nosem. Nerwowym ruchem poprawiłam małą torebkę na ramieniu.  
\- Nic, naprawdę? - Funkcjonariusz wyraźnie mi nie wierzył. Przytrzymał chłopaka, gdy ten chciał się uwolnić. Zdawało się, że nie sprawia mu to żadnego wysiłku. - A to, że on ciebie tak wciskał w ścianę to z miłości? - Otworzyłam szerzej oczy na takie insynuacje.  
\- Słyszysz?- Laska mówi, że nic się nie stało. - Napastnik szarpnął się gwałtownie, co poskutkowało tylko wzmocnieniem chwytu. - No puszczaj mnie, dupku. - On chyba nie wiedział do kogo mówi. Nikt z nie zadziera policją bo to kończy się źle.  
\- Chyba nie wiesz do kogo mówisz. - Głos policjanta był cichy, ale słychać w nim było wyraźną groźbę. - Zabieramy ciebie na dołek. - Skinął głową, a na ten gest z cienia wyłoniło się jeszcze dwóch funkcjonariuszy. Założyli jakieś więzy na ręce chłopaka, który cały czas się wyrywał. Krzyczał też, że nic nie zrobił, że to moja wina i mają go puścić. Groził konsekwencjami, bo niby zna kogoś z władz wioski i Uchiha go popamiętają. Gdy w końcu dotarło do niego, że będzie zabrany na posterunek, zaczął grozić mi. Miałam pilnować się na przyszłość. Dwójka policjantów zabrała go szybko ze sobą. Trzeci z nich został przy mnie. Nagle schylił się i podniósł coś z ziemi. Okazało się, że przy zderzeniu z chłopakiem, portfel wypadł mi z torebki. Czarnowłosy zajrzał do niego, wyjmując z niego moje dokumenty.  
\- Shizuka Ueda, - przeczytał moje dane z karty identyfikacyjnej. - zostaniesz poinformowana o terminie przesłuchania. - Oddał mi portfel.  
\- To nie będzie konieczne. Naprawdę. Nic się nie stało. - Zaczęłam mówić dość szybko i głośno jak na mnie. Może i chłopak mi groził, ale był pijany przez co nie myślał racjonalnie. Funkcjonariusz patrzył się na mnie ze spokojem.  
\- Nie chcesz wnosić oskarżenia? - zapytał  
\- Nie, nie chcę – odpowiedziałam. - Jutrzejszy kac i pobudka na posterunku będą dla niego najgorszą karą. - Uchiha skinął głową na te słowa.  
\- W takim razie, nie wniesiemy przeciw niemu oskarżenia z powodu naruszenia nietykalności cywili. - Fascynujące w nim było to, że młodemu mężczyźnie nie zmieniał się wcale wyraz twarzy, zupełnie jakby miał nałożoną jakąś maskę. Za to jego głos. To nim potrafił oddać każdą emocję. Nim zdążyłam zorientować, zniknął. Zebrałam z ziemi pojemnik i wyrzuciłam do pobliskiego kosza. Mój dzisiejszy obiad poszedł się kochać. Głodna i zmęczona wróciłam do domu.

 **Dzień piąty i szósty:**

Odespałam zamieszanie z piątku i w sobotę rano obudziłam się rześka i wyspana. Prawie nie burczało mi w brzuchu. Nie zabierałam się jednak do pisania, mając do zrobienia wiele innych rzeczy. Mój psychoterapeuta uważa, że powinnam zapisywać i opisywać wszystko co się dzieje dookoła mnie. Nie wiem, w jaki sposób ma mi pomóc pisanie o robieniu zakupów czy łażeniu po ulicach. On zna się na tym lepiej i pewnie widzi w tym jakiś sens.  
Jak wygląda mój weekend? Całe dwa dni mam tylko dla siebie, chyba, że trzeba zrobić coś pilnego w Akademii to wtedy idę na kilka godzin do pracy. Rzadko tak jednak jest. Zwykle jak są jakieś egzaminy czy szkolne uroczystości. W sobotę mogę pospać też nieco dłużej, ale przyzwyczajona do rannego wstawania, nie wstaję nigdy później niż dziewiąta. Taka ironia, że jak mogę już sobie pospać, to budzę się wcześnie rano. Za to na tygodniu czasami nie jestem się w stanie dobudzić do pracy. Weekend jest dla mnie czasem, kiedy mogę ogarnąć mieszkanie, zrobić zakupy na cały tydzień czy najnormalniej w świecie zrelaksować się.  
Na zakupy chodzę do dzielnicy Uchiha. Mam tam najbliżej a i sklepy są zaopatrzone nieco lepiej niż inne markety w wiosce. Może i są też droższe, ale wolę już kupić mniej jedzenia, ale za to dobrej jakości. Miałam swoje ulubione sklepiki, gdzie sprzedawcy mnie znali. Byli to jednymi z niewielu ludzi, z którymi rozmawiałam w miarę normalnie. Znaczyło to tyle, że bez zacinania prosiłam ich o produkty i nawet czasami porozmawiałam o mało istotnych rzeczach, żeby jakoś podtrzymać konwersacje i nie wyjść na większego dziwaka niż byłam.  
Co tydzień zachodzę też w sobotę do biblioteki wymienić książki. Dość długo nie stać mnie było na telewizor, więc przez to pokochałam czytanie. Zdarza mi się pożyczać podręczniki dla shinobi. Nigdy nie będę ninja, ale wiedzy nikt mi nie zabroni. Czytając takie książki wyobrażam sobie, że jestem kunoichi i szykuje się do misji. Czcze marzenia niestety. Najczęściej pożyczam kryminały, nie przepadam za to za romansami. Większość jest pisana tak koszmarnie, że aż odrzuca od ich lektury. Nie wiem jak kobiety mogą czytywać takie badziewia. Brr.  
W sobotę z rana udałam się na małe zakupy. Z powodu piątkowego zamieszania z zalaną salą nie mogłam ich zrobić po pracy. W ten dzień cała wioska wydawała się gwarniejsza. Dookoła biegały dzieciaki, które nie miały tego dnia zajęć w Akademii. Większość shinobi też nie dostawała misji na weekendy. Wykonywane były tylko te najpilniejsze zadania, niezbędne dla zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa Wiosce i Krajowi Ognia. Skąd wiedziałam takie rzeczy? Słuchałam co mówią ludzie dookoła mnie. Wiedzą, że jestem cywilem, ale mimo to rozmawiają przy mnie o takich sprawach. Widać nie są one takie tajne.  
Jeśli pogoda pozwalała, to po załatwieniu wszystkich sprawunków wychodziłam na spacer. Brałam pożyczoną książkę i wybierałam się do parku na drugi koniec wioski. Tutaj, pośród gwaru mieszkańców, czułam się mniej samotna. To nie tak, że samotność mi jakoś przeszkadzała, ale chyba nikt nie lubi być całkiem sam. A tak się czasami czułam. Nie miałam rodziny, przyjacielem nikogo nie mogłam nazwać - co najwyżej znajomym - nie byłam z nikim w związku. Siedząc na ławce w parku, z książką w ręku, bycie samemu nie doskwierało tak mocno.  
W ten weekend nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawego, co mogłabym jakoś bardziej szczegółowo opisać. Teraz dobranoc sobie życzę i kładę się spać. Jutro zaczynam kolejny pasjonujący dzień pracy.

 **Dzień siódmy:**

W poniedziałek, po przyjściu do pracy, od razu zaczęłam szukać Midori. Chciałam z nią porozmawiać o tym, dlaczego w piątek wyszła wcześniej z pracy. Spotkałam ją dopiero na pierwszej przerwie śniadaniowej. Okazało się, że spóźniła się do pracy prawie godzinę. Nie miała przez to żadnych kłopotów tylko dlatego, że jej mąż był jakimś dalekim kuzynem dyrektora Akademii. Dzięki temu, nigdy nie ponosiła konsekwencji za swoje spóźnienia czy niezapowiedziane nieobecności.  
\- Midori - zaczęłam po cichu, siadając obok niej. Wyjęłam pudełko z jedzeniem, a z niego soczyste jabłko.  
\- O Shizuka. Jak dobrze ciebie widzieć. Bo wiesz...  
\- Musimy porozmawiać o piątku - przerwałam jej słowa. Ta jednak machnęła ręką.  
\- Później. Teraz mam do ciebie pilną sprawę.  
\- Dlaczego wyszłaś wcześniej z pracy? - Nie dałam jej zmienić tematu.  
\- Bo musiałam - odpowiedziała od razu. - Ale ja nie o tym chciałam z tobą rozmawiać, no.  
\- Przez ciebie musiałam pracować dłużej.  
\- Przecież nic ci się przez to nie stało.  
Westchnęłam ciężko. Ta rozmowa zapowiadała się na trudniejszą niż początkowo sądziłam.  
\- Nie chodzi o to czy coś się stało. Nie wolno ci tak robić bez uprzed...- Nie dane mi było jednak skończyć słowa.  
\- Ale ty dzisiaj gadatliwa jesteś. No jak nie ty. - Zaśmiała się głośniej, co zwróciło na nas uwagę zebranych w pomieszczeniu nauczycieli. Pewnie myślała, że mnie to speszy, a wtedy ona w końcu powie mi co chciała. Z początku skuliłam się w sobie, po chwili jednak odważyłam się podnieść wzrok na siedzącą obok koleżankę. - _Nie stresuj się_ \- powtarzałam sobie w myślach. - _Masz jej powiedzieć, że ci się to nie podoba.  
_ \- Midor, ja naprawdę.  
\- No mówię ci, że poczekaj. Bo Shiro zarezerwował dla nas onsen na czas jesiennego festiwalu, a Daishi zapisała mi w grafiku, całkiem bezsensownie, że mam wtedy pracować. No, a ja nie mogę, ale za to ty jesteś przecież sama, to możesz pracować za mnie. I w sumie już powiedziałam jej, że się zgodziłaś zamienić. - Uśmiechnęła się na zakończenie szeroko. Wszystko to powiedziała bardzo szybko i prawie na jednym oddechu.  
\- Nie mogę - odparłam od razu. Gdy tylko usłyszałam tekst o mojej samotności, coś mnie wzięło. Czy każdy musi mi to wypominać? Aż tak bardzo to widać?  
\- No wiedziałam, że się zgodzisz - zaszczebiotała wesoło Midori, jakby nie doszło do niej co przed chwilą powiedziałam  
\- Nie zgodziłam się - powiedziałam nieco głośniej.  
\- No ale... - Powoli zaczynało chyba do niej dochodzić co mówiłam. - Ty nie możesz się nie zgodzić. - Jęknęła. - Zawsze się przecież zgadzałaś, no.  
\- Mogę i to zrobię. Też mam prawo do wolnego. - Widziałam kątem oka, że naszej rozmowie przysłuchuje się część nauczycieli. Ewenementem dla nich było, że biorę czynny udział w rozmowie, a nie ograniczam się jedynie do cichego potakiwania.  
\- No ale ty jesteś sama. Nie masz nikogo, to nie potrzebujesz... - Nie wiem co ona dalej mówiła. Nie chciałam jej słuchać. Wstałam i zebrałam swoje rzeczy ze stolika.  
\- Skończyła mi się przerwa - powiedziałam swoim zwyczajowym cichym głosem.  
\- To nie było miłe, Midori - usłyszałam jeszcze słowa jednego z nauczycieli.  
Dziwnie się czułam po jej słowach. Zupełnie jakbym z racji bycia samotną była kimś gorszym, bez prawa do wolnego czy odpoczynku. Nie masz męża to pracuj. Nie masz dzieci to bierz nadgodziny. Do końca dnia unikałam jej jak mogłam. W pewnym momencie zaczęłam mieć wyrzuty sumienia i chciałam iść i jej powiedzieć, że jednak się z nią zamienię. W rzeczywistości wyszłoby tak, że zamieniam się z nią za nic, bo ona i tak nie chce brać za mnie żadnych godzin, kiedy naprawdę potrzebuję wolnego. Kiedy już muszę coś załatwić poza pracą i muszę mieć dzień wolny, Midori nigdy się ze mną nie chce zamieniać godzinami. Tracę przez to dniówkę bo muszę brać bezpłatne wolne. Siedząc teraz w domu i czytając to co napisałam, uważam, że podjęłam słuszną decyzję nie zgadzając się na zamianę. Może gdyby ona najpierw zapytała się mnie o zdanie, a nie od razu zaklepywała wszystko za moimi plecami, a przede wszystkim nie wypominała mi mojej samotności, to pewnie bym się zgodziła


End file.
